


Dialogue

by theonsfavouritetoy



Series: Droughtjoy 2017 [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: #droughtjoy 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonsfavouritetoy/pseuds/theonsfavouritetoy
Summary: Theon and Jon talk. A lot.





	Dialogue

**Author's Note:**

> Can't leave the two of them alone

"Theon? Theon!"  
"Ssssh!! He's sleeping."  
"Stop that! C'mon, Theon, wake up. Aren't you hot under here? You're fully clothed."  
"Alright, I'm awake. You know, it's better like that. Feels more comfortable being covered up."  
"You don't have to, you know? Not with me."  
"So eager to get me out of my clothes, Snow?"  
"Will you shut up?"  
"Nah... there's too much of old Theon at the moment to shut up."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You've seen my master shot, haven't you? My second greatest skill from back then isn't lost after all."  
"Your second greatest? I'd thought it was your greatest. Unless you count annoying me as a skill."  
"Well, you wouldn't have known my greatest skill, would you."  
"Oh."  
"Are you blushing, Snow? Still all maidenly?"  
"Theon?"  
"What."  
"Did you ever think of it... back then?"  
"Course I did. Should've seen yourself, all milky skin, black curls and that pouty mouth of yours."  
"But you never-?"  
"Nah. You would've blackened my eye if I ever made as much as one step towards you."  
"You're probably right there."  
"Would you do it now?"  
"You'll see if you try."  
"Best not. Wouldn't want to take advantage of your current state."  
"Coward."  
"Maybe. But I heard it's better to be a coward for a minute-"  
"-than dead for the rest of your life. Davos."  
"Yeah. That helped a lot, you know?"  
"Hm. You really think I'd kill you?"  
"Who knows? Maybe not intentionally."  
"It can't be that good."  
"Can't say. The only time it ever happened you shoved me away two seconds after. I have two bruises where you pushed me."  
"Really? Sorry."  
"Are you now... doesn't sound like it."  
"Okay, I'm not. What good would it have been if we both died there?"  
"No good at all. What good would it have been if just you died?"  
"Better one than two."  
"What's dead may never die, Snow. You're the perfect example."  
"Stop it. I don't want to think about that."  
"Can you? Stop thinking about it?"  
"No."  
"Perfectly understandable."  
"Do you think you could ever...?"  
"Ha. Bloody likely. You think my body belongs to me?"  
"Don't say that."  
"It's true. Every time I touch something, every time my foot touches the ground, every time I need to take a piss, every time I eat something, every time-"  
"What?"  
"Every time I look at you."  
"I don't want it to be like that."  
"Not something you can change. This body is his, he created it, he formed it. I'm just the one living in it."  
"But he's dead."  
"Doesn't matter. It'll be his until the day I die."  
"Monster."  
"Yes."  
"Him, Theon!!!"  
"I know, I know. But I'm a freak, don't deny it."  
"Did he ever..."  
"What do you think?"  
"I don't want to think about it."  
"Then why do you ask?"  
"Don't know."  
"Well, let your worst thoughts win and you have your answer."  
"Theon..."  
"What's done is done. Don't pity me, Jon. I can't bear pity. Not from you."  
"Then what do you want?"  
"Come here and I show you."  
"You're still fully dressed!"  
"And I intend to stay that way."  
"I've already seen you."  
"Not making it better."  
"Do you really think I care?"  
"Yes, you do. I've seen your face when-"  
"It's quite a shock when you're not prepared for it."  
"I expected you to vomit all over the tub."  
"No, not like that. It's not gross or anything like that. Just to know that a human being - if only in name - can do this to another... that's just monstrous."  
"You tell me you were not grossed out?"  
"I'm telling you exactly that."  
"How I want to believe that."  
"Just do. Are you grossed out by my scars?"  
"Course not. But that's something else."  
"Yes and no. A scar's a scar and you just have more of them."  
"Hurrah, I'm the winner in the scar competition."  
"Oh, shut up!"  
"Make me."  
"Only if you at least remove that tunic. And the shirt."  
"You're still as stubborn as ever, you know that?"  
"I try to be."  
"Jon?"  
"You're still dressed."  
"Did you ever think of it? Then?"  
"About ramming my fist into your smirking visage? Course I did."  
"That's what I thought."  
"To be honest..."  
"Yes?"  
"I wanked to a lot of your stories."  
"And publicly you were always blushing and pouting, seeming all embarrassed."  
"Who wouldn't be embarrassed when they're drinking with their brother and the worst slut in Winterfell while being rock hard?"  
"If only I'd known..."  
"What, would you've helped me out?"  
"Come on, you'd never have let me near your breeches."  
"We'll never find out now, will we."  
"Probably not."  
"Theon?"  
"Jon?"  
"Stop being childish."  
"I'm not. It's just-"  
"Just what?"  
"How can this ever end well?"  
"I don't know if it can. But we have now."  
"Did you know I fancied Robb for a time?"  
"Who didn't. Now stop trying to distract me."  
"Worth a try. Is it working?"  
"Not at all."  
"Wait. Did you just imply you had the hots for your brother?"  
"Just an innocent childhood crush."  
"Yeah you'd say that now."  
"I'm waiting, Theon."  
"Alright, alright."  
"Now that wasn't so hard, was it."  
"Don't say hard."  
"Sorry. But as we're speaking of it..."  
"You can't be serious. You just nearly died."  
"One gets used to it. Come here."  
"You're a pest, Snow. There, better?."  
"Much. Does it feel good?"  
"Better than anything else. Bet the queen would love to be in my place right now."  
"Theon - will you just shut up! Please!"  
"I've said it before. Make me."

***

"Jon?"  
"Hm?"  
"I changed my mind."  
"About what?"  
"No need to look so injured. I didn't mean that."  
"What then?"  
"About my body. Belonging to him forever."  
"I fear I don't understand."  
"It doesn't have to be his forever."  
"How?"  
"Make it yours."


End file.
